The Princess who broke tradition
by MyPiratesPrincess
Summary: When Regina, Rumple, Hook and the Charmings go to Neverland to save Henry from Peter Pan and find themselves at a dead-end they run across a 13 year old girl who looks strangely familiar. Who is she? Does she too work for Pan? Is she a HERO or a VILLAIN? Why is she here? So many questions with very intriguing answers... (an Evil Queen/ Regina and Daniel daughter fanfic)
1. Meet Rebbecca

Clearing up a few things:

Regina's daughters profile:

Name: Rebbecca Iracabeth Mills

HATES being called nicknames coming from Rebbecca

Fav colour: red and black (her magic is red not purple)

Magical abilities: Strong dark magic and moderate light magic, can turn into a hawk, telepathic.

Appearance:

She is 5'4 (Regina is 5'5 btw)

She weighs 95Ibs but doesn't look sickly

She has ice blue eyes and waist-long wavy, black hair.

She can turn into a Red-Tailed Hawk or just reveal her wings and/or show her yellow, Hawk-like eyes,

Hey guys :) This is my first story

Comment thoughts and ideas for story's plot later on.

Next chapter or 2 (or like 5 maybe) is going to be a back log on Rebbecca's life.


	2. (2) Rebbecca's story-log 1

When Regina found out she was pregnant with Daniel's child she prayed upon the north star and as she did so The Blue Fairy appeared on Regina's personal balcony and once Regina explained her situation The Blue Fairy cast a spell upon her to conceal the pregnancy from Cora and everyone else.

8 months after Daniels death, Regina snuck out of King Leopold's castle and from there she walked into the edge of Sherwood forest where she gave birth to beautiful baby girl. After about 3 hours and the moon was shining from its highest point in the sky the blue fairy came to the clearing where Regina was with Rebbecca cuddling and talking to her, after discussing the situation and arrangements Blue had made before hand with Regina, they had finalized their plan.

"After she is sent there she will be met by my friend Glinda , she will take care of the princess until she is old enough to choice her own actions."

"That sounds wonderful thank you so much, Blue."

"Regina, are you sure you won't keep her."

"I can't, If Leopold or my Mother found out about her Leopold would never forgive me and Gods know what Mother would do. This is her best chance to have a happy childhood."

"I understand. This is a brave and selfless act and I am proud of you for making it. I will make sure that Glinda tells her all about you and the reason for this adoption."

"Thank you." Regina said as tears started to come from her tired, glassy eyes.

"I love you Rebbecca, I truly do. I hope you have a wonderful child hood. I hope you always know you have a family and people who love you, one day, when your older, we will find each other, I promise."

Blue drew out her wand and placed it above Rebbecca's small pale face.

Rebbecca's gorgeous eyes looked at the wand, her hands flailing to try and grab it.

With as smile on her face, Blue said allowed "Before you are sent away I will give you a gift.

My gift to you, my sweet princess is that you will always have an alluring, angelic song in your heart and an appearance to match." as she finished her blessing she tapped the wand gently on the baby's forehead. Glitter from the wand floated down Rebbecca's face causing the baby to sneeze before giggling sweetly.

Regina gave the baby one last kiss before placing her on the ground just in front of her. Regina couldn't bare to watch and so she turned away and covered her face. With a flick of her wrist Blue summoned a cyclone which took up the baby from where it lay.

Regina turned around for a seconded and yelled one last "I love you." before the cyclone, along with the baby disappeared.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When the cyclone reappeared it was no longer in the enchanted forest, it was in Oz.

The cyclone came to a stop in the middle of a forest on the outside of The Emerald City.

After a few minutes 4 witches stopped and stood over the beautiful baby who had fallen asleep during the journey. One witch, who was dressed in white and light pink picked up the baby without awakening her. They followed a path back to a elegant castle and Rebbecca's new life in Oz began.

Age 1

Matilda, Talia and Glinda, who were all dressed in sparkling black dresses with lace vales and capes circled the now walking Rebbecca, Glinda crouched down and look Rebbecca and then hung a pendant around the baby's neck. "Rebbecca Danielle Mills you are now hold the title The Witch of the 'Innocent' West."

Both Matilda and Talia clapped and smiled at the baby (who was the perfect example of innocence) as she grabbed the necklace which was now hanging from her neck and sucked on it sweetly.

Age 3

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Horsey?" Rebbecca said with a giggle.

Glinda, who was sitting cross-legged on an embroidered pic-nic blanket, along with Talia (The witch of the North), and Matilda (the witch of the East), reached over from her seat and wiggled the fluffy brown horse toy and said in a deep voice "Yes please Rebbecca!"

As Rebbecca poured out more imaginary tea into the ornate blue, flowery cup in front of Mr. Horsey, Talia picked up a fat pig toy and said in a snuffly voice "I don't want any tea but I could eat another of those cookies!?!"

Rebbecca turned her head to face the pig and quickly said in her best grown-up voice "No you've had quite enough. If when you grow up you want to find yourself a pretty girl pig you need to lay off the baked goods." and after a few more seconds of Rebbecca trying to look stern Matilda picked up the toy monkey which was sitting next to her with its own cup and matching saucer and jumped across the blanket nocking over the other toys that were sitting around the edge of the blanket and sending their china rolling around.Matilda hit into Rebbecca, knocking her over and tickling her and making a rather convincing monkey noise and laughing as Rebbecca retaliated by tickling her back, within a few moments all 5 were rolling around tickling each other and laughing contently.As the sun moved across the sky the 4 witches (the 4th being Rebbecca)

continued to play games and frolic in the warm summers day. As the day reached its wormest point Glinda, Matilda and Talia laid down on the pic-nic blanket to let themselves tan in the summer sun. Being 3 Rebbecca did not find laying down very entertaining so instead she played with the butterflies while sing to her self. As Rebbecca sang more butterflies came to her as well as many other creatures, bunnies, birds and a deer came dancing round her as she sang here favorite lullaby. She petted the animals and began to talk to them. After about 40 minutes Talia came to get Rebbecca telling her it was time to go and if she wanted she could go to play with the kids in the city if she wanted later. Rebbecca was a very obedient girl at this point and gladly waved goodbye to the creatures that surround her before skipping and grabbing Talias hand before continuing to the others. When they arrived back at their castle Matilda knelt down to Rebbeccas height and told to go get changed so she could go play with the kids in the city at the other end of the Yellow Brick Road. Caring all her toys, Rebbecca sprinted up the stairs and across the hall to her room.

She put all her things away before putting on a red dress and a black-leather jacket and long boots.She tied her own hair up into a ponytail (even on top of her head her raven black hair still touched the top of her thighs.

When Rebbecca was ready to go she made her way down the stairs and went to find her Guardians.

HEY GUYS!! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LONG AND FINISHES IN AT A WEIRD POINT BUT I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T SAVE AND I GOT TO TIED TO FINISH REWRITING IT.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. THERE WILL BE QUITE ALOT OF ACTION AND DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE THIS.


	3. The Wizards arrival

**The Wizards arrival**

Rebbecca slid down the stairs as quickly as she could. When she reached the bottom she ran through to the kitchen where she saw Glinda and Talia talking to each other with a concerned look on their faces, between the two witches, sat Matilda, her face staring down at a book, using her finger to guide her as she read the words on the page muttering and every so often look up at one (or both) of the witches that surrounded her.

When Talia finally noticed Rebbeccas presence she walked around the table where they were talking and crouched down in front of Rebbecca before opening her mouth to speak. Obviously Rebbecca had other ideas because she quickly asked, with her usual twinkling eyes "What's wrong, has something happened?"

Talia then picked her up in her arms and pulled out a seat at the table. The two of them sat in the chair and the two other witches turn their attention to the beautiful toddler sitting in front of them, Glinda put on her trade-mark white smile and said "It's just a prophesy poppet, do you remember what prophesy means?"

"Yes, it's like a story that is going to come true."

"Good girl, this prophecy will come true but we don't know when or how. It says that we will make a mistake that leads to the our banishment. Although, it says things will turn out well for you."

Rebbecca's smile sank into a frown, "But if you are banished where will we go."

"We don't know my dear, but if we have to we will go to King Leopolds kingdom in the Enchanted Forest." Matilda said, looking at the young witch from across the table with a smile encouraging Rebbecca to do the same.

"You mean where Mummy lives?!" Rebbeccas smile came back as she started to riggle in excitement at the thought of being with her mother. "Will we get to see her?!"

"We don't know my dear, you know your mother was due to marry the king when you were born, the reason she gave you to us was because she thought that if the king or her mother, princess Cora found out about you the situation would be even worse.

If it was possible and it was safe then maybe but I highly doubt it. I'm sorry baby."

"Nothings impossible, as long as it might be possible i'm happy."

Rebbecca said, her optimism was always enlightening and made her even more adorable.

"How about I walk you down to the city and you spend the rest of the day with your friends." Talia said, turning Rebbecca around in her arms. " and i'll come pick you up tonight, I need to go to the market to get some food anyway."

"YAY!!! Yes please, can i take some money so i can go to the market too?!!!!" Rebbecca started to bounce up and down at the thought of seeing her friends.

"Of course Rebbecca, heres 30 gemstones. (1 gemstone is like 1 dollar in Oz), spend it on whatever you want."

Glinda said before picking up a small bag from the work top behind her and passing it to the beaming toddler.

Talia stood up, holding Rebbecca against her hip.

"Come on then, let's go to the Emerald City."

They had reached 'The Emeralds Heart' (the poppy field) before their merry skipping slowed to a walking pace and they noticed a row of signs advertising a circus and shows. There were pictures of animals and acrobats, psychics and fortune tellers.

"Look here Rebbecca, there is going to be a show." Talia point to the sign as Rebbecca studied it.

"What is that thing in the bottom corner on the left?"

"Thats a clown my dear."

"Why is it so happy?"

"I don't know, maybe you will have to go watch the show and find out."

Just then, they heard someone calling their names and turned to see who it was.

"Talia, Rebbecca, over here!"

It was Miss. Petal standing at the city gates with one arm around her daughter Milli (short for Vermillion) (Age: 3) and the other hovering next to the shoulder of Crystal Stone (Milli best friend and neighbor) (Age: 4) who were both staring directly at Talia and Rebbecca too.

"Hello Azie, have you seen there is going to be a show?"

When Azalea, Milli and Crystal reached the witches the to toddlers hugged Rebbecca tightly to greet their best friend while Azalea and Talia gave each other a light hug before separating again.

"Actually I had planned to take the kids to go see it in an hour or so, would Rebbecca like to join us."

"Yes please! May I go see the show! Please Tally please."

"Of course you can darling, I need to go to the market but I shall come find you later, OK."

"Ok, I'll be good, bye."

"Bye Ira, bye girls, I'll see you later."

And at that Talia disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Come on Ira, we can go to the playground for a while before we go to see the show." Azalea says as she takes Rebbeccas hand in hers.

As they walked through the gates people bowed and curtsied as Rebbecca walked past, everyone loved Rebbecca and honored her place in their society, that and they all thought that she was adorable. Crystal and Milli started to giggle at all the attention they were getting, although it happened every time they were with Rebbecca they still weren't use to all the looks, bows, curtsies and nods they got from passers by.

Soon all three children had stopped and started to giggle, spurred on by each other.

A few ladies from the town next to the Emerald City (Jade town) stopped walking when they recognized the squealing toddlers and came over to say hello.

"Whats got you three in such a happy mood?" The eldest of the 4 ladies said.

"Did Mr. O'malie fall over the water trough again?" A lady in a orange asked.

"Hello Auntie Rose, Hello Auntie Fuchsia, Hello Auntie Violet, Hello Auntie Marigold, we were just laughing at all the attention people give Rebbecca." Milli said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well you know she is one of the 4 witches of Oz, how do you expect people shall act."

"I'm just like everyone else, they have their tricks and I have mine." Rebbecca interrupted after regaining her composure.She then put her hands in front of her and in a cloud of red smoke 4 delicate flowers appeared, one beautiful red rose, a vibrant marigold, a bouquet of violets and a group of fuchsias. She passed the flowers to the ladies who looked extremely happy about their gifts.

"You are getting very good at that my dear, next time you may even try to put them in a vase." Marigold said.

"I can if you would like," Rebbecca said innocently wondering if she had done something wrong, "It's no problem, I should've thought of it in the first place."

"No no, don't be silly, they're perfect just the way they are, Mary was just kidding my dear." Fuchsia said with a beaming smile directed at Rebbecca who was still confused whether she had done something wrong or not.

"Azalea, hows our little sister?" Rose said stepping forward and hugging her sister. "You missed the family outing last week Mother, Father, the girls and I all went and had a picnic on Red Hill."

"Yes, I know but it was Aiden and my 5 year anniversary so we took a day trip to the Crystal Caves."

"Oh of course, I completely forgot, I was going to make up a bouquet for you from the new flowers we just got. Did you know we have been named the best florists in The Emerald City!"

"I wasn't aware there were any other florists in the City."

" Well you see--" Rose was cut of by the shout from a man down the road, "Look! Look! Up there! There's something up there!" the man shouted as he pointed to an object that was flying in an erratic pattern far above them.

"Is it an animal?!" one lady says looking up at it. "Is it magic!" another person asks. The noise builds as more people start yelling theories about what it could be. As the object gets closer Rebbecca (with her hawk-like vision) makes out a person's face looking over the edge of what looks like a giant basket. Suddenly a gust of wind (probably a result of the Cyclone spotted to the north not long ago)

knocks the man of his feet and he disappears from sight. Rebbecca waits for a moment, giving him a minute to get up before she takes action. A few minutes passed and thanks to the gust of wind combined with the force of gravity the object was even closer than before not just in height but now, when the object lands, it will most likely land where the crowd of people are standing.

Rebbecca looks to the 5 Petal Sisters that are standing watching the object like everybody else.

"Can you get the people away from here!" Rebbecca yells to them over the noisy crowd.

"Pardon?" Marigold says with a confused look.

"Can you get the people away from here because when that thing lands they are going to be crushed if they stay there!"

"Of course we can." Rose said confidently. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" she yelled waving her arms to grab the people's attention "I must instruct you to please clear the street for whatever that object is, when it lands it will land here so it would be safer for you all to vacate the street now!" Rose yelled in a serious yet calm tone, people almost immediately hushed and began to clear the street. (people in Oz respected and listened to people much better than people in other realms)

"What do we do now, just stand and wait?" Fuchsia asked rather puzzled.

"No." Rebbecca said taking charge of the situation. " I need Azie and Marigold to go look for Talia, she said she would be at the market, I need Fuchsia to go get Glinda, I need Rose to stop people from coming too close to here and I need Violet to take Milli and Crystal and go get a few pillows and blankets."

"Ok, you heard the girl ladies move out!" Rose said.

Rebbecca flicked her wrist and four lengths of chain appeared along with eight poles on a pull along cart. "Rose, use these to block of the paths that connect to this one, the chain should just hook on to the poles and should keep everyone out."

" Ok, I'm on it." Rose said before grabbing the chain throwing it on the cart and making her way to the first road that she had to border off.

"Why do we need pillows and blankets, my dear?" Violet asked in her usual calm and rather quiet voice. "Because there is a person in that thing and when we land I think he shall want to lay down."

"Oh I see, I didn't even see him." Violet said, she turned round to the girls and said "Lets go to Mr Johnson's home decoration store down the road I bet he has some."

When only Rebbecca was left standing on the street she closed her eyes and focused really hard on what she wanted to do and when she had accomplished her goal she opened her eyes to see she had two beautiful wings on her back, she made them move just to check, she had been able to do this for a while but she still wasn't fully able to control her wings. After a minute she looked up to the object and with a jump for propulsion she began to fly towards the object. As she got closer she realized it was a giant balloon with a basket attached to the bottom. She flew so she was slightly high than the basket before she looked over, and as she suspected, there was a man laying unconscious on the baskets floor. 'The gust of wind must of knocked him over and he hit his head' Rebbecca thought to herself.

She then climbed into the basket before checking the man for a pulse. When she established he was alive she hovered her hand over his body before looking over the edge of the rapidly descending balloon to the ground and clicking her fingers. When the red smoke had disappeared and she saw he was laying on the ground she stood on the side of the basket before jumping and gliding down until she was standing next to the unconscious body on the floor she quickly hid her wings once more when she heard the sound of running and talking behind her.

"We got the blankets, where do you want them?." Crystal asked.

"Not here, how about over there."

Rebbecca pointed to a spot at the other side of the road under some shade provided by a big apple tree.

Crystal, Milli and Violet proceeded to the spot and laid the covers on the floor with the pillows at one end.

Rebbecca then clicked her fingers once more and the body of the man appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Violet may you go get some water for him." Rebbecca said

"Of course." Violet replied before walking off to get some water.

A cloud of white smoke appeared behind them and when it dissipated 2 ladies, one in pink lace and sequins and the other in a bright pink velvet dress stepped forth, one was holding a wand that matched her outfit.

"Whats all this about a falling object from the sky about?" Glinda asked.

"I saw it from the market place." Talia said walking over from somewhere behind Glinda, obviously arriving a few seconds after her.

"I think it's a big balloon with a basket attached." Rebbecca said

"How did it get here?" Talia asked, the question was directed to Glinda but Rebbecca answered the question anyway. "I think he came through the cyclone, I overheard you and Matilda were talking about ways to cross realms."

When she heard thais Glinda said in a serious tone "How did you hear that, we were in the library, with the door closed. Where you listening into our conversation again?"

"I'm sorry I wanted to go see mum, it's not my fault i have a hawk for a second soul. My hearings just very good that's all." Rebbecca said with a cheeky smirk. "Anyway, shouldn't we be worrying about the giant object that is going to hit us if we don't do anything." she pointed to the balloon that was nerve-racking close. As if it was normal practice Glinda pointed her wand at the balloon and she motioned down at the road and the balloon slowly landed in the spot she pointed to.

Rebbecca notices the man starting to stir and so with a motion of her hand she summoned and cloth and with a tiny bit of the water that was sitting next to the man for when he awoke she dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead to help him wake up.

The man's eyes finally opened after 10 minutes of violet comforting the man as he slowly stirred. Matilda had joined the group after hearing about the new arrival. She bought the big book with her.

"He's awake, he's awake." Violet said as she seized her actions with the cloth. At hearing the lady's words the rest of the group, now including Matilda who was sitting with Glinda reading the same big from earlier that day. As the man's eyes slowly began to open, he was greeted by the sight of a beautiful young blonde with a light purple summer dress and glistening violet eyes who had obviously been attending to him. As his vision cleared he payed more attention to his own action, once he realised he had been staring at those spellbinding eyes, which had caused Violet to blush slightly, he started to look around, his vision was still blurry but he made out at least 5 other adults and what he believed to be children.

"Hello my name is Glinda, I know this is silly question but do you know your name?"

" Y-y-yes, my name is Walsh Diggs."

"Well then Mr. Diggs, can you tell me where you're from."

"Nebraska, why"

"Because you're not in Nebraska now."

"Of cause not, This is Kansas, I'm here for the Fair."

"Well there is a fair today but this isn't Kansas." A middle-aged lady with red hair and brown eyes interrupted moving from her seat under a floral parasol to kneel next to Walsh.

"Well then, where do you suggest I am then?" Walsh answered beginning to question his whereabouts as he looked around and noticed the sparkling green of the buildings and the clear turquoise sky, it truly looked like a fairytale.

"This is Oz, more precisely this is the capital of Oz, the Emerald City." Glinda said, regaining her role in the conversation.

"Oz, is that in Europe."

"No not quite, Oz is its own place almost its own world. In a way, you're not on earth anymore." Glinda said trying to explain the situation the best she could.

"What!"

"We think you were brought here by a cyclone. It has happened in the past that way. I know it's hard to believe but you have to. We will try our very best to get you home, I swear."

Days turned to weeks, but even with all the resources the witches had they could not find a way to send a being from a world without magic back. After a few months Walsh had began to love the city, the people were kind, the sites were beautiful and the business was great. He eventually opened a store,a lot like pawn shops and antique collectors back in Nebraska. Walsh had made friends with the 6 petal sisters (who had helped advertise his new business) and the witches, at first he was rather afraid of the power they held but after getting to know them better he realised that they weren't the power-hungry absolute rulers that he had learnt about during his education, they were just like everyone else in Oz, kind, respectful and friendly. As he got use to the idea of magic and all it could do he collected objects with magical properties and studied them and how they worked. He had got so use to Oz it was hard for him to imagine leaving. He began to think about staying more and more,

Until…

Walsh was walking down the yellow brick road, he was heading to the witches' castle. While he walked he was trying to gather the courage to ask if he could stay.

Would they say no? Would they be angry that they had spent months trying to find him a way home for nothing? Or maybe they would be happy about him staying…

They were nice people after all.

When Walsh arrived at the castle he knocked on the large front door, after hearing a familiar voice yell "COME IN!" from down the hall, he let himself in.

"Hi Glinda, where are the other two?"

"Matilda's outside watering the fairy dust flowers, and Talia is playing pirates with Rebbecca upstairs."

"Rebbecca does love pirates doesn't she, I bet her mother would be so proud of her, I've never met anyone like Rebbecca, she's smart and pretty, funny and…"

"A hand-full." Glinda interrupted, Walsh laughed in agreement.

" I mean, she is a wonderful child but she is slightly too smart for her own good, she strong-headed and stubborn like her mother but smart and beautiful like her too, she seems to have her mother's' best trates and her worst."

"Isn't her mother marrying a king soon?" Walsh had heard very little about Rebbeccas' real parents, at first he assumed she was Talia's biological child because of the hair colour they shared and how loving Rebbecca was towards her, but after a week or so of being in Oz he found out about Regina and that Rebbecca was brought here by a cyclone, like him. They didn't talk about the Enchanted Forest much around Rebbecca because it just encouraged Rebbecca to go find her mother more, and no matter how great that would be, for her and her mother to be together again, it was far to dangerous to try because of Regina's' mother Cora and the king, if they knew she had had a child Regina would most likely be executed for adultery and treason. Not to mention what would happen to Rebbecca.

"Yes, Blue tells me that she will be crowned in a week or so,"

"That's great, i'm sure she'll make a amazing queen." Walsh watched Glinda for a moment before adding "But by the look on your face that's not what you're thinking about is it?"

"It's just… Regina is barely an adult and Leopold is nearly in his mid- 50's…

I'm just concerned that's all."

"Well actually I came here to ask you something." Walsh said in the aim to change the conversation.

Glinda walked the short distance to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down, she then gestured for him to join her, when he complied and sat down in the seat opposite to her she clicked her fingers and two china cups and a teapot aperd filled with steaming hot tea.

"Now, what would you like to talk about," Glinda said taking a sip of her tea before daintily placing it on the matching saucer. When she looked at the tea set she had conjured she snapped her fingers once again and a small china milk jug appeared in front of Walsh and a small plate of sugar lumps, neatly stacked in a pyramid shape appeared in front of her. "I nearly forgot the milk, the girls and I don't have milk with our tea so I'm not use to adding it to the tea set, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm here to talk about the whole 'finding how to get me home' thing."

"Oh yes, I was actually talking to Violet about that earlier today." Glinda said returning to her tea that had now been sweetened.

"She was?" Walsh's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the blondes name, she was the first thing he saw when he arrived in Oz and even in that disorientated state he could help but get lost in her amethyst eyes.

"Yes, she came over when she delivered some new flowers from The Petal Wreath, (the petal sisters' florist shop) we needed some new flowers in the dining room.

She was assaying how it would be a shame for you to leave, everyone in the town thinks you're wonderful."

"She said that."

"Yes, and between you and me I think she fancies you."

"Well to be honest, I came to ask if I could stay, and I fancy her to be truthful."

"Well that's great news, I would love for you to stay. I'll announce your decision tomorrow but first I think you should go tell Violet in person." Glinda gave him a knowing wink before standing, and tucking her chair in.

"I'll walk you out, I'm not trying to be unwelcoming, but I would like to go see what Talia and Ira are getting up to."

"It's quite ok, I need to go call by The Petal Wreath anyway." Walsh stood up and tucked his chair in too, he then made his way to the front door followed by Glinda.

After letting Walsh out, Glinda went to the kitchen and with a flick of her wrist the china were disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She checked she had cleared everything before she made her way up to the red coloured room on the 2nd story of the castle. When she entered she was greeted by the sight of Talia tied to the bed post with a rope and Rebbecca holding a dulled sword to her throat, not actually touching her but pretending to. She lent against the door frame with a smile on her face, "What in the city's name are you two up to?!"

"Talia stole from my ship and now she is sentenced to death."

"Well then, I shall leave you two to it."

And at that Glinda left the room, closing the door behind her.

Walsh meanwhile, had went to the florist's and told Violet about his decision to stay. Violet was delighted it. Walsh and Violet dated for about 5 months after that until she became paranoid, and fixated on the idea that Walsh liked Marigold, Violet was not use to relationships, she was the youngest and therefore most naive of the sisters, she was shy and quiet and could not see why someone like Walsh would choose her over her beautiful older sisters. Walsh became furious because no matter what he did Violet wouldn't believe him, and that is how Walsh Diggs became the 'Terrible wizard of Oz' and shut himself away to study magic, alone.

 **Hey guys, Im so sorry I haven't updated this story in months but I hope this 3400 word chapter makes up for the lack of updates. The next chapter is set in Neverland, where the summery starts. Please read and review this story and comment ideas for following chapters.**

 **PS to prove that lately I have been trying to finish this chapter so I could post it, I have been finishing work in school early and writing in class. We use Chromebooks in school so I wrote it up on google docs so if the format is weird I'm sorry. By the way I go to Middle school so if spelling and grammar is bad don't juge to much.**

 **-M. Alice**


	4. To continue reading

Hi Michaela here, if you are enjoying this book please continue to read it on AO3 (Archive of our own) and Wattpad because it is way easier to uplode on them and they are more reliable.

Love you all so much

Michaela.xxx.


End file.
